


Arguments are a test.

by CreativeDuck



Series: For us, home isn't a place. [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Arguments, Character Study, Fighting, M/M, Making Up, Relationship Study, Swearing, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often arguments in a relationship are a test. They test strength of the individuals involved and the strength of the relationship and well we all argue even in the most loving of relationships. </p><p>Another installment of For us, home isn't a place, looking at who argues with who, what kind of arguments they have and how they overcome them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments are a test.

**Author's Note:**

> About time I got to something more angsty. Not complete angst, though there shall be some of that in this series I can assure you. Obviously the boys are going to argue, sometimes it's part of their job but this is personal.

Fights between them where common. Even couples who barely argue still have fights. Putting two people together for large amounts of time is bound to have some complications. Emotions are part of being human and humans react to their emotions. Even if you try to keep them hidden eventually you are going to snap. Now times that by 3 because if even the happiest of couples fight imagine what happens in a relationship between 6 people. People who spend all day working together, 6 people who all have their own personalities and own emotions. So yeah fights between them were common. 

In their relationship certain people were more prone to fighting than others. Some people where just more argumentative, some people clashed more than others. Each person had a different way of arguing, different ways of dealing with their arguments. Each argument had its own course of events. 

When Michael and Gavin argued it was quick and easily resolved. Michael was always shouting at Gavin and he took it how it came, mostly not being bothered by his boi's shouting. Every now and then he would argue back, of course he would. Their fights happened maybe every two weeks or so. Never anything serious. Gavin did something stupid, Michael shouted at him and Gavin shouted back. They would both sulk for about an hour afterwards before one of them would approach the other, make a stupid joke and that would be it. They never really apologised to each other, they never really had too. They both knew that it they didn't mean anything seriously, Gavin knew that he could wind up Michael and Michael knew that he could shout too much and that was that. 

When Ryan and Gavin had a argument it was similar to a Team Nice Dynamite argument expect Love 'n' Stuff would take it up a notch. Ryan would take things a bit too far, calling the Brit all kinds of thing that he didn't really mean and because of the slightly rocky start to their friendship Gavin would occasionally take them to heart. Gavin would get upset and Ryan would get angry. Of course they argued quite a lot, there's evidence of that all of their videos but these arguments were different. The fallout of these could last days. After each argument Ryan would feel guilty for saying the harsh words to Gavin and Gavin, despite knowing that Ryan loved him, would feel insecure about their relationship. As the two were stubborn it would take a while for either of them to sort it out, almost always needing a push from one of the other men. Geoff would tell Ryan to suck it up and say sorry and Michael would reassure Gavin that Ryan didn't hate him. After the push, Ryan would always say sorry, seeing as it was him who hurt Gavin more and Gavin would apologise for what he did to make Ryan angry in the first place. Making up between those two consisting of of snuggling and whispers of I really do love you followed by a stupid hypothetical that would make Ryan question Gavin's logic. 

When Geoff and Ryan argued it was after a build up. Both men had dominant personalities so clashes were bound to happen between them. The tension during the lead up to a fight would be heated. The rest of the guys knew to stay out of this as much as they could. It would all come to blows at some point, a snide comment at the office followed by an awkward drive home. Jack would usher the lads upstairs to watch a film with the volume turned up almost painfully loud to attempt to cover up the inevitable shouting match between the two Gents. Ryan would scream at Geoff, Geoff would scream back at Ryan. Harsh words would be traded between them, Ryan would probably threaten to leave at some point and no matter how angry Geoff was with him this would always stop him dead. He never wanted Ryan to leave, never wanted him to even think that he had to leave. Geoff would wait too long to say something and Ryan would storm into the garden to have a cigarette (a semi-rare event). The noise of the back door slamming would jolt Geoff back to reality and after letting Ryan simmer for a few minutes longer Geoff would join him in the back garden and apologise. Geoff would always apologise first, knowing that Ryan wouldn't. The time it took for Ryan to apologise back varied. It was dependent on the cause of the argument, whether it was really his fault when he thought about it, what exactly Geoff had said to him in anger and how bad he felt about what he had said but he would always apologise back. For all of the build up and the length of the argument, it could take hours sometimes Jack had to put on two films, it was always resolved quickly after Ryan storming out. They both were smart enough to know that these things happen and there was no point dwelling on it when they had 4 other boyfriends upstairs who were probably worried that Ryan had murdered Geoff in anger. They would laugh about it, order pizza for all the boys as an apology for forcing them to wait for dinner while they screamed at each other and spend the rest of the evening close together, always some point of contact between them to let each other know that they were okay. 

When Geoff and Jack argued it was one of the worst. Jack having arguments with anyone was rare, only Ray beating him of lack of fights. Geoff and Jack arguments were always serious. Jack knowing most of the time that if Geoff was angry at any of them then it was mostly stress and would just calm Geoff down but occasionally they would actually fight. Most of the time it was Jack worrying about him and Geoff taking it the wrong way. Geoff would say things that he thought he meant at the time and Jack would go completely silent in hurt and anger. Geoff would storm out. After this the aftermath would last for days. Geoff often spending the night of the couch with a bottle and Jack would sleep on the very edge of the bed, facing the door. The rest of the boys would share concerned looks and cuddle together for comfort. In their eyes if anyone arguing could break the group up, it would be them two. They were kind of the heart of the relationship and without them it could very well crumble. After days of silence from both of them the boys would talk amongst themselves and decide to take matters into their own hands which meant Ryan and Michael would confront Jack and Geoff respectively and force them to solve the problem. Ryan would comfort Jack and tell him that they were all worried about the two of them which would normally force Jack into action. Michael would just stare at Geoff, waiting for the man to ask him what the hell he wanted and replying to him with for Geoff to stop acting like a child and fucking apologise because honestly Jack didn't deserved that shit. Geoff would sigh and go to find the bearded man to apologise to him. Jack would try apologise to him back but Geoff always cut him off by telling him that it wasn't his fault and that he was just a shit person who had to ruin anything. Jack would laugh and tell him that Geoff could never ruin anything and just like that the fight would be over. Making up for Geoff and Jack involved a special date for just the two of them and a lot of loving words mixed with shitty jokes. When they came back holding hands and laughing at the other men they loved who would no doubt and gotten into some sort of stupid situation while they were out, the others knew that they everything was right again in their relationship. 

Occasionally Ray would get in a fight and when Ray got angry with any of them then it was because of something really bad. Ray was laid back, Ray only got upset and even then that was rarely and Ray barely ever shouted and any of them (unless in video games but that was different). The only situation Ray would ever get angry with them and shout at them was when they were all in a fight with each other. It didn't happen often maybe a few times a year or so. It was normally after a long day of things just going wrong for them, technical problems or personal stresses. Normally started by Michael or Geoff getting angry at one of them for something that wasn't their fault and then Jack would jump to their defence, Gavin would start of laughing but quickly get involved in the shouting once someone told him to shut the fuck up. Ryan would get frustrated with the whole thing and join in only for someone to start blaming him, especially if it there was a big technical problem at work. Ray would sit there watching the men he loved all shouting at each other, calling each other names with venom in their voices, picking out each others flaws in an attempt to piss them off even more. He would pray that they would just stop, getting angrier and angrier until he would snap. He would scream at them to stop which everyone would because honestly hearing Ray shout was terrifying. He did it so little that it would shock everyone into a stand still. 

He would start by calling each one of them out on the pointless of the argument, telling Geoff that he wasn't even angry at anyone, telling Michael that is was stupid to call Gavin an idiot for trying to lighten the mood, calling Gavin an idiot for joking around at an inappropriate moment. He would tell Jack that even though he was trying to help, arguing for the sake of someone else wasn't helping and he would tell Ryan that yes it wasn't his fault but he should take it so personally when it was just stress talking. He would call them all fucking idiots, yelling at them that they shouldn't be arguing like this when they all loved each other and that he was fucking pissed off with how they dealt with these emotions. After his rant he would take a few deep breathes before someone who break the tension by saying sorry and Geoff would give Ray a hug and a kiss on the forehead as an apology for all of their behaviour. Ray would just laugh and tell them if he couldn't deal with their behaviour then he wouldn't even be working here let alone sucking any of their dicks. They would all laugh and everything would go back to normal. They would spend the evening cuddling up with each other in front of the TV, generally letting Ray have the choice in activity as an apology. 

All relationships have arguments. Sometimes it causes pain and ends them. This is perfectly normal, not all relationships work out. It's a fact of life but when you can put it behind you like nothing even happened, when it makes you stronger well then the arguments might just be worth it. Especially with the amazing make up sex that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one took me a while, I had it written for a while but I wanted to make sure that it reflected their personalities. Not sure if I've done it justice and of course there are other arguments but I focused on the important ones and common ones. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this one, slightly different than the others being that it's about something less happy but still an equally important aspect of relationships. I will probably look more into arguments, maybe write a fic about a specfic argument but who knows. 
> 
> Got suggestions on what you would like to see, leave a comment. Want to tell me what you liked or hated, leave a comment. Want to tell a joke, leave a comment. Well maybe not but you get the idea :).


End file.
